green butterfly
by mari-nyaa
Summary: aquella chica de ojos verdes esmeralda se marchitaba en la noche, una flor al borde de la muerte, un deceo de venganza. su vida estaba destrida hasta que aparecio aquel chico de ojos azules con su compañero de ojos vino prometiendole una nueva vida.


**Holiii!, estoy aquí con este pequeño proyecto sobre kuroshitsuji, como algunos deven haber notado es la misma historia que publique hace unos días pero decidi rescribirla pues no estuve lo suficientemente conforme con mi resultado anterior, además decidi cambiar el nombre de mis mayordomos a Green butterfly y cambare una que otra cosa para mejorar el texto pasado, ojala lo disfruten amo kuroshitsuji y quiero que el resultado sea el mejor para mis lectores!**

**No falta decir que lastimosamente kuroshitsuji no es de mi propiedad solo lo utilizo para cumplir fantacias de mi alocada mente con los personajes de la historia y mi unoca recompensa por esto es el placer de tener un publico que aprecie mi trabajo.**

**Cap1. La vida es cruel.**

Sentía frio, sentía ira, sentía miedo, sentía tristeza….

Su corazón latía con una debilidad alarmante que anunciaba lenta una muerte segura para aquella jovencita de cabellos blancos que yacía desparramada cuan basura sobre el sucio suelo del establo.

El olor del estiércol y la humedad se hacían presentes, el lodo se impregnaba en sus heridas abiertas e infectadas, empeorando cada vez mas su estado.

En una esquina de aquel putrefacto lugar la mirada de los caballos y una solitaria araña se hacían presentes ante aquel destrozante espectáculo.

El simple hecho de respirar la hacia sentir muerta…o mas viva que nunca…en unos minutos no sentiría nada mas de eso estaba segura. Todo esto había sucedido por los caprichos de esa maldita niña mimada, maldecía al infierno el día en que termino a su servicio.

_Lucinda Kouba 12 años de edad, hija de campesinos del norte, regalada a su nacimiento, vendida a los 2 años al mercado negro donde fue comerciada por precios sumamente patéticos, vendida para trabajar forzadamente como sirvienta y dama de compañía la gran mansión Rouse, dama de compañía de la señorita Katherine Rouse, maltratada tanto física como psicológicamente, abusada sexualmente de manera constante por parte del padre de la familia, humillada y rebajada de manera degradante ante la sociedad._

-maldita seas Katy-susurro con dolor-todo es tu culpa.

**Flash back***

Lucy se hallaba parada con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una expresión seria y carente de emoción alguna se dibujaba en su rostro delicado oculto con un manto de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

Frente a ella una joven de su misma edad bailoteaba frente al gran armario de la habitación. Su cuerpo desnudo mostraba su delgada figura, sus piernas recubiertas por unas delgadas medias de ceda blanca transparentosa un poco mas arriba de las rodillas eran lo único que adornaba su cuerpo además de la pequeña cadena en forma de corazón que adornaba su cuello desnudo.

-lucinda- llamo la atención de la de cabellos blancos- ¿Qué te parece este?- pregunto mientras tomaba con sus manos un pomposo vestido fucsia de enormes boleros y moños que relucían de brillos que podían quemar al sol. Lucy se trago sus palabras de repulsión y con su misma fachada fría contesto.

-siempre que sea de tu agrado Katherin estará bien para mi- dijo.

La rubia marco en su rostro una clara mueca de sarcasmo, decepción y fastidio al tiempo que suspiraba.

-¡Lucy, tu no eres para nada divertida!- se quejo al tiempo que dejaba el vestido sobre la cama y se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

- solo digo que si te gusta póntelo, igualmente no me incumbe la fiesta de esta noche- dijo con indiferencia y un deje de molestia.

-me vale si te incumbe o no la fiesta-dijo molesta por no obtener lo que quería- eres mi muñeca y aras lo que yo te diga, además…

_Muñeca…_

_Muñeca…_

Esas palabras la atravesaron como un puñal en el estomago, esa maldita niña, siempre bajo suuu amenaza, siempre siguiéndola, siempre bajo su mando, siempre…callada.

Tal vez…era una muñeca después de todo.

Lucy… lucy…

-Lucinda!- casi grito la rubia para llamar la atención de la alvina- ¡¿estas siquiera escuchando lo que te digo?

-eh?...ah, si prosigue- en verdad odiaba a esa niña.

-en fin, ponte el vestido- ordeno extendiéndole el ridículo vestido rosa.

Los ojos de Lucinda se abrieron de par en par.

-porqué?-pregunto.

-¡por que yo lo digo!-grito la rubia enfadada lanzándole el vestido-¡que no entiendes que soy tu dueña!

Esa fue la gota que colmo su baso.

-callate…-susurro.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron dando la sensación de que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-que…que?-su voz era retadora.

-¡eh dicho que te calles!-grito lucy al tiempo que rasgaba el vestido rosa con sus manos.

-atrevida- dijo al tiempo que aventaba una fuerte cachetada al rostro de la peli alvina rompiendo su labio inferior con fuerza y haciéndola caer al suelo. ¡jamás vuelvas a alzarme la voz!

Lucy se levantó furiosa y se arrojó sobre la rubia con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte grito dándole una abofeteada igual a la que ella le dio.

-mamii!-chillo la rubia en el suelo haciendo a la alvina levantarse-me las pagaras-susurro vengativa-…mami ayuda!...mami mami!-chillaba como un bebe.

Entonces la gran puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una mujer ya de media edad, su cabello rubio resaltaba las rebeldes canas del muy elegante peinado que las decoraba, su gran vestido azul que chillaba de encajes y lujosos decores que lo hacían ver tan extravagante como nunca, el escote del vestido no era apropiado para una mujer de su edad que a pesar de mantenerse en pie contenía el aliento victima del apretado corsé, el maquillaje era excesivo, como si tratase de ocultar sus arrugas ( sin éxito alguno por supuesto ), de su cuello colgaban lujosos diamantes que brillaban como las mismísimas estrellas , sus manos adornadas de pulseras y grandes anillos mas valiosos que la misma mansión.

Pero sobre todo eso, estaba su expresión asustada y sorprendida de la escena.

Katherin yacía desnuda en el suelo utilizando solo sus medias , el pomposo vestido rosa que habían comprado hace tan solo un par de días a un precio exageradamente alto se encontraba completamente rasgado en el suelo y una de las mejillas de su querida hija se encontraba completamente sonrosada debido al golpe recibido.

Sin dudarlo dos veces la mujer tomo el palo de la escoba que se encontraba junto a la puerta mientras lucy retrocedía, pero no logro escapar y un fuerte golpe fue atinado en su pierna derecha mandándole una punzada de dolor insoportable que la hiso chillar y luego caer.

-¿Cómo te atrevez a golpear a mi hija?- grito al tiempo que lanzaba otro fuerte golpe al brazo de la niña que comenzaba a sollozar- ¡¿o siquiera a levantarle la voz?-golpe en el estomago.

-mami…-dijo la niña rubia en el suelo, parecía arrepentida, pero…-…yo solo quería que lucy jugara con migo, yo iva a usar el vestido y ella lo quería, pero yo no se lo di, y se enojo…mami…ella me golpeo- la muy ladita sabia mentir, poniendo esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado-…me golpeo…-dijo con un pequeño sollozo tratando de convencer por completo a su madre.

La mujer se desato en ira y se acercó a lucy dando una fuerte cachetada a su rostro para luego tomarla con fuerza de sus blancos cabellos y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

Lucy era jalada del cabello por todo el espacio, trataba de seguir el paso de la mujer a pesar de los impulsos de dolor que mandaba su cuerpo, lograba seguirla pobremente a paso torpe. El bosque lloraba en lamentos, las ramas se mecían, la humedad presionaba su pecho, la asfixiaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al viejo establo, sucio como siempre, el olor putrefacto a estiércol, lodo y muerte se impregnaba en su nariz y la quemaba por dentro dejando una sensación nauseabunda y cochina.

La fría mujer la lanzo violentamente dentro del sucio establo golpeando su cabeza con fuerza contra el suelo causando una gran herida que comenzó a sangrar y arder provocándole un intenso dolor de cabeza, se sentía desorientada y el dolor se comenzaba a intensificar, su mirada estaba nublada, su oído se había roto y sangraba, no escuchaba bien, un intenzo pitido de origen desconocido atacaba su cabeza.

-sucia niña- grito la mujer al tiempo que golpeaba con el palo los brazos de la niña una y otra vez hasta quebrarlos, los gritos de dolor no cesaban, heridas abiertas comenzaban a formarse en la carne reventada que sangraba incesante- ¡no te volverás a acercar a mi hija!- golpeo su cabeza haciéndola desorientarse aun mas, entonces giro a lucy boca arriba con una fuerte patada en las costillas rompiendo un par de paso, entonces alzo el palo sobre su cabeza y con una risa macabra y maniática comenzó a golpear su estomago y costillas lo mas fuerte que podía, lucy lanzaba gritos ahogados, gemidos, sintió como su estomago reventaba en dolor causando que la sangre almacenada en el subiera por su garganta haciéndola vomitar casi un litro de sangre entero manchando sus ropas ya por si sucias y manchando la cara de la mujer que realizaba esa masacre que un sabiendo su estado no borraba esa sonrisa que mostraba su laso mas asico y brutal.

-basta-gimio apenas perceptible la niña, pero la mujer no la escucho, las risas se habían convertido en tétricas carcajadas de muerte que resonaban por el lugar ahogando cualquier lamento procedente de la pequeña.

-ajajajaj- reia- bien, no se ni para que me molesto es acabar con tigo- dijo la mujer mientras trataba de manera inútil de limpiar la sangre de su vestido.

Todo había acabado, o al menos eso pensaba lucy, solo era cuestión de horas para que cayera la noche y los coyotes llegaran para reclamarla, si es que aun le quedaba vida.

**Fin del flash back***

No sabia a que horas se había ido la mujer, o siquiera que hora era, solo sabia que todo era culpa de esa niña, sentía tanta ira, casi no le quedaba sangre en el cuerp, comenzaba a perder la conciencia una vez mas.

Sabia que todo acabaría, pero no era algo que le molestaría del todo, si había algo que podía asegurar era que había odiado su vida con todas sus fuerzas, siempre con la cabeza gacha ante esa vieja y su maldita hija, sin mencionar al cerdo de su padre que vivía en la lujuria y el pecado, aprovechándose y manchando su cuerpo con deseos y actos corruptos.

Comenzaba a hacer frio, su cuerpo temblaba levemente producto del clima y con cada temblor sentía que su vida se desvanecía cada vez mas.

Deseaba que esas brujas pagaran.

Deseaba que todas las personas que la habían hecho sufrir pagaran.

Deseaba una vida digna.

DESEABA VENGANZA!

LO DESEABA!

_-¿no te sientes cansada?- resonó una voz en su cabeza._

_-¿no quieres vengarte?-pregunto-…yo puedo ayudarte a cumplir tus deceos…._

_-¿Quién eres?-pregunto confusa y casi sin poder pronunciar palabra._

_-digamos…que soy tu sirviente, o lo seré, solo si aceptas un pequeño trato._

_-que quieres?-pregunto._

_-yo, solo te dire que puedo ayudarte, me convertiré en tu compañía, en tu mano derecha…en tu sombra, juntos, podremos desatar tu ira y cobrar tu sed de venganza, derramaras la sangre de aquellos que te hicieron daño, vengaremos la muerte de tus seres amados…tendrás una vida digna._

_-y que pides a cambio?-tenia que pedir algo era cosa de lógica._

_-solo…tu alma._

_Tu alma_

_Tu_ a-l-m-a_

Su palabra retumbo en su cabeza una y otra vez , no daría su alma, simplemente no podría comprometerse asi.

Entones algo la saco de su trance, la respiración agitada de un animal al asecho, la noche había caído y la única luz que ingresaba en el establo era la de la luna llena, el caballo relincho y pataleo en su espacio al notar la presencia del animal.

Un gran coyote de ojos oscuros como su pelaje negro, era la mismísima noche plasmada en un animal que mostraba sus afilados dientes, preparado para saciar su sed de sangre.

El cuerpo de lucy comenzó a temblar una vez mas, con el doble de dolor y menos energía, pero…

-_solo dime que aceptas, te librare de tus penas…_

No sabia que hacer…

Pero lo quería…si….no…SI

LO QUERIA!

-yy-yy-yo- trago saliva-** a-acepto…**

A brisa soplo una vez mas entre los arboles con ligereza mientras lucy presenciaba como una estrella negra aparecía y se marcaba en su muñeca derecha, brillando en un verde brillante, le ardia la mano, pero todo su dolor comenzó a cesar.

Se sentía mejor, se sentía mas fuerte, pero aun le dolia todo, sintió como unas manos la tomaban de sus hombro levantándola con delicadeza, sus eridas seguían abiertas, pero por alguna razón no le dolían tanto como antes y la sangre brotaba, la hacia sentir devil, no pudo ver el rostro de la persona que la tomo en brazos como si fuera una bebe.

Lo ultimo que pudo recordar fue que los grandes ojos del coyote se encontraron con los suyos antes de abalanzarse a ella, pero antes de que la tocara de bio cubierta por la sangre del animal que chillaba por piedad.

**Heheheheh, si ya se soy muy mala, pero bueno.**

**Amo kuroshitsuji y de verdad espero hacer un buen trabajo, gracias por los que se molestaron en leer este primer capi, si ven por hay abajo hay un botoncito que en mi opinión es hermoso y dice rebiew, ¿me arian un favor?, opriman el botoncito y dejen una opinión XD….si no lo hacen sebastian aparecerá de noche en su cuarto y se los tragara vivos!**

**Ahahaha pero ya en serio porfa dejen rebiew no tienen idea de lo importantes que son para mi y para poder darle una conti a esta historia.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Mari-nyaa fuera!**

**Paz!**


End file.
